A is for Apples
by Signora Ted
Summary: One shots for each letter of the alphabet. Ties in with 'Ashes to Ashes' but can be read stand alone! Lots of shenko goodness.
1. A is for Apples

**_A/N: Just some one shots set in the same universe as my story Ashes to Ashes. Reading that isn't necessary but if you're wanting a shenko multi chapter fic it's all yours :)_**

 ** _A is for..._**

Kaidan watched as Joker awkwardly reached underneath the main console from his seat in the cockpit, and slowly pulled out a small cardboard box. Kaidan raised his eyebrows at the sight of it. There was a large sparkling bow wrapped around it, glitter falling off every time the material moved in the artificial air. What shocked Kaidan the most was that instead of losing his shit about how much glitter was now all over his nice leather chair and uniform, Joker was snickering to himself as he glanced over each of his shoulders.

"Joker. What the hell is that?"

The pilot's head whipped around, a goofy smile stretched across his face.

"It's a present for the Commander, Alenko. You didn't get her anything?"

Kaidan's mouth fell into the shape of an 'o'.

"Is there a specific reason why I _should_ have gotten her a gift?"

"It's her birthday, Alenko. God, I'm shocked you didn't have that etched into your brain."

As realisation dawned on him, Kaidan groaned, running a hand down his face, and let his head fall back to hit the headrest on his seat. She had never told him her birthday. He had never asked though. Did she know his? Shouldn't couples know each other's birthdays? And how on earth did _Joker_ know her birthday and not him?

"Don't worry, man. She keeps it tight lipped. I only know it cos I sneaked a few looks at her files when she was being brought back to life by Cerberus."

After all this time, the thought of her lying out on a cold surgical table, all broken and alone, still made his stomach turn. In a way, Kaidan was relieved he hadn't joined up with Cerberus with Joker. He wasn't sure if he would have been able to handle it.

"Yea, but I'm her-"

Her what? Her boyfriend? Her partner? Her fellow soldier and Spectre?

"Yeah, yeah we all know about you guys, no need to pathetically try to hide it. Like seriously. _Everyone_ has known since the SR-1."

Kaidan was furious that his cheeks started going red.

"And come on. You think nobody noticed you _never_ being in your bunk? Not that I blame you. If _I_ was banging-"

"Joker, shut the hell up. She's coming over."

Joker's eyes filled with manic glee as her familiar footsteps approached. Then, in a typical Joker fashion, he swivelled around his chair, the box in his lap, his arms up in the air, and a party popper in each hand. Confetti spiralled in the air as her face fell from her casual smile to a glare.

"Joker, what the hell do you-"

"Happy birthday, Commander!"

Barely containing a laugh, Kaidan hid his grin behind his hand.

"Joker. I. Will. End. You."

He didn't falter at her words, however, and instead threw the party poppers into the cockpit and handed the box to his commanding officer.

"Nah, you love me really. _Especially_ once you open this.'

"I swear, if this is just a box full of exploding glitter I will-"

"Pssh, I'd only ever do that to Jack, Commander. Seriously. Open it."

She narrowed her eyes and briefly flicked them over to meet Kaidan's. Suddenly feeling like he was being questioned, he shrugged his shoulders and held up his hands in defence.

"Go on then, Shepard. I want to see what it is as well."

Joker was practically bouncing on the edge of his seat as she slowly removed the gaudy bow. The more excited he got, the most cautious she became.

And then Kaidan saw all of the pressure and stress of the last few weeks completely disappear from her face. In its place was delight and surprise.

"Joker, these must have cost you a fortune to import!"

The pilot turned his head to look at Kaidan smugly, as if to say 'good luck beating that'.

"Anything for my commander."

Kaidan was still eagerly waiting to see what the hell Joker had given her. Surely it wasn't jewellery? The only jewellery he'd ever seen her wear was the pendant he had given her that she kept on her dog tags. But what else could it be? Chocolate? Bacon? _Bacon!_ That _had_ to be it.

She reached into the box and pulled out a perfect red apple.

Of course, he thought. Always something he and others took for granted. There weren't many apple trees growing on military ships. He wasn't sure why he was so surprised anymore.

Without anymore hesitation, Shepard bit into the fruit and let out a little moan as she munched on it, a small bit of juice trickling down her chin.

"Right, well. I'm off to the little boys' room. Back in a bit. Like two minutes. No longer."

Kaidan wasn't sure if it was the look on his face that gave him away or just that common sense decided it was the perfect time to hit Joker in the face. He watched Joker limp out and close the door behind him while Shepard continued to munch, seemingly oblivious to Kaidan.

"So the 11th of April. I'll have to make note of that."

Shepard smiled and set down the half eaten apple and the box on Joker's seat, and then in one fluid movement, sat down on Kaidan's lap, her arms around his neck as she straddled him.

"Well, I've already made a note for the 20th of July," she said with a smirk, gazing down at him with affection.

"I'm so sorry I don't have a birthday present for you."

"Meh, I know of ways you can make it up to me."

She tasted like apples.


	2. B is for Beaches

_**A/N: This takes place during shore leave between ME1 and 2. Enjoy this sickening fluff :P**_

 _ **B is for...**_

"Kaidan, I'm not sure about this."

"Come on, relax. All you've gotta do is lie down still and forget about the rest of the world."

"But there's still geth and space pirates and-"

"Your shore leave?"

Pandora glared at Kaidan as he threw her a cheeky grin, continuing to pull her along with him by the hand. She had to admit, one of her favourite parts of shore leave so far had to be him. Just him; no stress lines marking his forehead, no migraines from biotic overuse, no worry or fear in his eyes. It was all worth her feeling uncomfortable and out of her element.

She let a small smile pinch her lips as she stepped onto the sand, her hand laced with his and inhaled in the smell of salt in the air. The sound of children's jovial screeching and laughter overwhelmed her ears, but she was able to zone in on one particular sound that made her feel all tingly. The tune of waves lapping up against sand was something she had never really heard before. It was always accompanied with gunfire and people in armour wading through the water. All she heard now was the natural splashing of the sea. It was like music to her ears.

"Take your shoes off, Pan."

Now out of her trance, she looked at Kaidan with confusion.

"What? Why?"

She looked down at her feet and without questioning him further, simple let go of his hand and slipped her light shoes and socks off. By now, she had learnt that anything Kaidan told her to do was generally an incredible new experience. She wasn't about to waste another opportunity.

The moment her bare feet touched the sand, she understood.

"Oh my god! I am never putting my shoes back on!"

Kaidan laughed as he picked up her discarded footwear, watching her as she walked around in circles letting her feet sink into the sand and giggling like a five year old at the feeling of it between her toes.

"Why didn't we come here sooner, Lieutenant!?"

Just like her, Kaidan had learnt certain things about his commanding officer. One of which was that anytime she got over emotional she would pull rank.

"Well, unless my memory is failing me, _someone_ moaned about the idea of this, saying that it wouldn't be relaxing and that going back to the shooting range would be better."

"You didn't sell it very well. You basically said we'd be doing nothing but walking and lying on the beach. This is not how I remember beaches."

Kaidan raised his eyebrows and remained silent. Pandora was instantly suspicious.

"What are you doing?"

"Just putting down your shoes by the towels. Why, is that not allowed?"

She narrowed her eyes at him as he moved to stand in front of her. She kept her hands on her hips, determined to not be caught off guard with whatever it was he was planning.

"No, but-" Instead of listening to her reply, he picked her up around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. "KAIDAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Going for a swim."

"Well, I am _not_!" she yelled, banging her fists against his back as he started towards the sea. "Put me down right _now_ , Alenko!"

"Just giving you a hand, _Shepard_."

"You are so damn lucky I don't have my gun, you asshat!"

Despite her yelling and her assault on his back, Kaidan continued towards the water, barely holding in a laugh. An elderly couple who had been walking their dog stopped in their tracks to watch the dramatics, along with at least three families that Pandora could count from her position. It wasn't particularly easy to scout out the area with Kaidan's arm firmly around her waist. The fact that his shorts clad butt was in front view for her also proved a distraction.

The sound of the waves came closer and closer. Pandora closed her eyes, waiting for herself to hit the water but it never happened. Opening one eye at a time, she could see that Kaidan was standing in the water up to his knees, and instead of throwing her in like she had expected, he gently lowered her to stand in front of him. With his hands resting on her hips and her arms around his neck, he smiled down at her unimpressed face.

"See? Not too bad is it?"

An unprecedented innocent smile spread across Pandora's face as she leaned up towards his lips. He moved closer to kiss her.

"I suppose not."

She instead pushed him backwards, dunking him into the water. She cackled as he surfaced, receiving a playful glare.

"I'm Commander Shepard and this is my favourite beach in the Milky Way!"


End file.
